This Life is what you make it
by BeYOUtiful123
Summary: The title says it all. Austins life is what he makes it. Austin moves from colorado to miami. what happens when he meets ally dawson will she change his life or will he. Read and find out. The story is way better than this summary says it is im sorry im not good
1. Chapter 1

"This life is what you make it. No matter what, you're going to mess up sometimes, it's a universal truth. But the good part is you get to decide how you're going to mess it up. Girls will be your friends they'll act like it anyway. But just remember, some come, some go. The ones that stay with you through everything they're your true best friends. Don't let go of them. Also remember, sisters make the best friends in the world. As for lovers, well, they'll come and go too. I hate to say it, most of them actually pretty much all of them are going to break your heart, but you can't give up because if you give up, you'll never find your soulmate. You'll never find that half who makes you whole and that goes for everything. Just because you fail once, doesn't mean you're gonna fail at everything. Keep trying, hold on, and always, always, always believe in yourself, because if you don't, then who will? So keep your head high, keep your chin up, and most importantly, keep smiling, because life's a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile about." Austin said. "This quote was made by Marilyn Monroe. I like this one because its exactly how you should live life." Everyone cheered and clapped. Austin looked at the teacher he was at his desk both feet on the desk tapping his pencil on his desk.

Mr. Jones took his feet of the desk and stood up. "Austin that was amazing." "Thanks sir." Austin said smiling. " I really like how you took that quote from Marilyn Monroe and made it your own into an essay. I'll give you an A+ on that." Austin smiled bigger, "thanks sir." Austin walked back to his seat while a few people gave him a high five.

"Now class Tomorrow I want Billy, Sam, and Jessica to show there essay tomorrow." The bell rang and everyone started packing there stuff and went out the door. "Austin can I talk to you for a second?" "yea sure." Austin said. "That essay was amazing and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to talk at the senior party next month?" "of course I would love to. Thanks Mr. Jones." Austin walked out of the room. "You're a good kid Austin." Mr. Jones chuckled to himself and went back to grading papers.

Austin's POV

I walked down the hallway coolly. I may be a smart kid but I also have to keep up my bad boy act. My whole life I learned that the sexiest person you can be is smart and it has been working very well for me. A few girls waved at me and giggled as I winked at them. "Hey Austin" Brooke the head cheerleader said."Sup." that's all I said and they all swooned.

"Austin wait up!" I turned around to see Trent running towards me. I waited for him to catch up to me. "hey Trent." "that was an awesome speech you made in English. I smiled. "I know." He smiled at me. "well I got to go my mom is making spaghetti." Trent said having a hungry look on his face. "ok man see you tomorrow." I watched him run out the school. Wow he's really fast I thought. I walked out and went to my car and sat in it. I drove up to the front door to wait for Kendall. I saw Kendall walk out with some girls, she soon hugged them and went to the passenger side of my car.

"So how was school?" I said while putting on my sunglasses. "when did you start to care." Kendall said confused. "I don't I just know you want to talk about it. So do you?" I said looking at her pushing my sunglasses on top of my nose. She looked at the ground than at me and smiled. I laughed than looked to the road pushed up my sunglasses and started to drive. "ok you can start."

Austin's POV

"well that was an interesting day." "right. Well thanks for listening to me Austin." She smiled. "anything for my little sister." She opened the door to get out and slammed the door really hard. "hey hey my car is fragile don't slam the door. I said really mad. "sorry." She walked near the door and I heard her whisper "boys and their cars"

I walked inside the house closing the door behind me hearing my parents talk about something. I walked up to my room and threw my backpack onto the ground by my bean bag. I walked towards my guitar and took it near my bed and started to strum it.

"Austin can you come downstairs!" I heard my mom yell from the kitchen. "coming!" I ran down the steps eager to know whats going on. "so we have some news and we are moving."

**I dont own Marilyn Monroe's quote**

**Ashton kutcher said that at the teen choice awards**

**Thanks guys if you read write a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Austin' POV

"We're Moving"

Everything went slow around me. I felt like running away from home and never coming back. I didn't want to move I loved it here, all my friends, my house, everything about this nothing wrong with this house any way I lived here all my life. All my childhood was made here. I wanted to have my own children to be in this house also. I don't want to leave.

"OMG really were moving!" kendall squealed. How can she be happy about moving. "where are we moving to?" "Miami."

"Miami?!" why Miami? Whats there in Miami?" I said standing up angrily. "Austin calm down I know you might be unhappy with this bu-"Mom I don't want to move please lets stay here till I graduate highschool." I pleaded to her.

"Austin I have a job there and it will earn our family a lot of money." My dad said. "we don't need money were perfectly fine. "Austin…" my mom started. " we cant pay for you and kendalls school anymore if we take this job in Miami we can pay for everything our new house your school." I walked out of the kitchen "whatever."

"YOU SHOULD START PACKING WERE LEAVING TOMORROW ITS YOUR LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

* * *

Beep beep my alarm went off. I slammed it and rolled to the side to get comfortable but I fell off my bed instead. "shi- ouch." I got up and rubbed my head. I walked over to my dresser and picked out clothes. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I walked out of the shower, dried myself and put clothes on. When I was done I walked out of my room and down the stairs.

I saw kendall eating some waffles while watching spongebob on the tv. I saw my mom leaning against the counter watching the tv screen while taking a sip of her coffee. I walked over to her and kissed on the forehead. "goodmorning." I started to make some cereal for myself. "goodmorning Austin you ready for moving today?" I took a spoon full of my cereal and ate it "nope." "Well then be." she said walking out of the kitchen. "oh and we already shipped your car over to the house so you and kendall have to walk." Kendall walked over to the sink and put her plate in it "first person to school gets to use the car first." As she said that she grabbed her back pack and ran out the door. I was alittle taken back but I put my bowl in the sink and ran out.

I got to school and I was out of breath. I put my hand on my knees trying to catch my breath. Kendall came walking towards me, she didn't look tired at all. "I won." She walked away and met up with her friends. Wow that girl is athletic.

I slung my backup over my shoulder and started to walk up to the doors. As I walked in I saw Trent Ethan and Mikey. I walked over to them. "hey guys" still saying out of breath. "hey you ok there?" ethan said. "yea im fine just tired." "ok… well I heard you were moving." "who told you this?" I said confused knowing I didn't tell anyone. "your sister." "why are you talking to my sister" he started to get red of embarrassment. "you know what never mind." Trent and mikey whistled. "someone likes Austin's sister." Mikey says. "dude gross that's my little sister shes 3 years younger than you." "soo age is just a number." " well I got to get to class see you guys later, and ethan don't flirt with my sister." I walked down the hallway. "damn dude guess kendall is off limits for you" Trent said laughing. "shutup." Ethan said annoyed.

* * *

All my classes went by quickly. I had to tell Mr. Jones I couldn't do my speech at the senior party anymore, he seemed upset but he understood because I had to move.

As I was walking down the street I saw the moving truck and I saw my dad helping the people put our furniture in there. My mom waved at me " Austin go get your suitcase and put it in the car." "ok."

I went up to my room and quickly put some more stuff in my bag. I stopped when I saw my photo album. I sat down on my bed and looked through it. there were lots of pictures of our family by our house. Our house looks so much the same. I put the photo album in my carry on bag and went downstairs.

I put everything in the car and went inside. I looked over at kendall to see her trying to dry her nails. I chuckled to myself. I heard the engine roar so I new we were about to leave. I put my headphones in and looked out the window and saw all the houses go by. I looked up to the blue sky and closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
its been a few days since we left Colorado and I just want to get out of this car. "ok you guys were here" I unbuckled my seat belt very quickly when the car parked. I ran out of the car and just layed on the ground breathing in the fresh cut grass. "land." I said like I was on a 3 month cruise on a ship.

Kendall walks over to me and drops my bags on me. "hey!" I said. "no ones going to do it for you Austin" I got up brushing myself off "pshh I knew that." "mhmm ok…" she said sarcastically and walked in to the house. I looked at my surroundings and I heard something like a laugh… that laugh was so perfect it had to come from a girl. I turned around searching for who that laugh belonged to. I saw her she was with another girl, she laughed again, she had very pretty hair that flowed down her back. She was gorgeous.  
BAM! I got hit in the head with a bouncy ball. I Turned around to see kendall holding her stomach from laughing. "kendall!" I started to run. She looked at me for a second before running into the house.

"why did you hit me with a ball!" she laughed more "cause you were staring at a girl and staring isn't nice" she just kept running around the couch that was already set up. I stopped and then she stopped. I looked at her than I jumped over the couch and ran after her again. Then the door opened and my mom came in seeing us. "you guys no running in the house!" I reached up to kendall and picked her up by the waist. She started to laugh "ok ok im sorry now let me go." I let go of her. "good." My dad came into the living room "you guys go outside go meet some people." "you guys don't want us in the house do you." He looked at me and chuckled "of course now go." "can I have some money?" kendall said holding out her hand. "ok here you go and here you go Austin now leave."

I walked out of the house with kendall. "so who was that girl you were staring at." "I don't know who she was." "so you were randomly staring at her." She looked at me. "no I was looking past her…" "so you were staring at a tree ok Austin" she walked in front of me looking at everything around her.

I need to find out who that girl was

**I think I made a lot of mistakes so im sorry about that if there is a lot and you don't understand it.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Austin's POV

I zipped up my sweater and put my hands in my pockets as the cold air hit me. I watched as Kendall skipped her way across the side walk. I saw a few kids running and playing around in the park, while their parents are sitting at the bench texting away on their phone. I looked across the road once more when I felt a small body hit me.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir I wasn't watching where I was going" the petite girl said to me. "It's ok I was the one that wasn't watching." I said looking at her closely. "Where have I seen this girl before?" I thought to myself.

She laughs a little. That laugh I've heard it, she was the girl that I saw earlier. "Hi I'm ally." She reaches her hand out to me. "I'm Austin." I shook her hand gladly. I was smiling like an idiot at ally when her friend, I guess, started talking. "Am I invisible over here?" a Latin girl said.

"Oh yea sorry this is Trish." She said pointing towards her. "Well nice to meet you both."

"I haven't seen you around before are you new? I mean you look young and should be in high school I have never seen you before." Ally said tilting her head a little to the side.

"Yea I moved here just today from Colorado."

"Oh awesome, well I have to go see you later Austin." I watched as both ally and Trish walked into a store probably. I looked at the name of it, "Sonic boom…" it sounds like a science store.

"Sooo have you figured out who she is?" I didn't even have to look back to know who was talking. "Ally…" I breathed out. Kendall walked in front of me licking her ice cream cone, "someone has a crush." She sang. She started to walk towards the house.

As I was walking I looked inside the store and I saw ally giving an instrument to a person. She probably works there I thought. I started to walk home and the only thing on my mind was ally.

When I got to the house I went up to my room to start unpacking. As I walked up the stairs I heard that one song by one direction blasting through the walls.

I walked towards Kendall's room and leaned on her door. I watched as she had her brush in her hand lip syncing to the song. She was bouncing up and down to the music. As the song ended I clapped.

"Haha that was a good performance." I said smirking

"Shut up." Kendall walked towards her bed and sat on it. "So do you like it?" she said referring to her room. I looked around and I saw posters of guys everywhere. "Umm its ok I guess… it's a little creepy."

"These guys are gorgeous don't make fun of them." A few seconds later Kendall's phone lit up, she picked it up and her cheeks turned red. Is she blushing.

"Who you texting" I asked her curious. "No one, just a friend from Colorado." I looked at her not believing her. "So this friend makes you blush?" she started to stutter. I took her phone and looked at the message.

From Ethan: I really want to see u right now I just wished u never moved. Ur amazing Kendall.

"Ethan. What's with you to, do you like him? She grabbed her phone from my hands. "I kind of like him…" I looked at her disbelievingly. "Are you kidding me Kendall he is 3 years older than you!"

"So it doesn't mean I can't like him and he can't like me why do you suddenly care?" I sat next to her. "Kendall you're growing up to fast, I didn't care before because I knew you weren't going to interact with boys. Now you're 15 and in high school, of course I would care. You're my baby sister Kendall I need to take care of you." She looked up at me and hugged me. "Thanks Austin. You're not a bad brother after all.

I looked down at her "you thought I was a bad brother?" I looked at her upset. "I'm kidding Austin." I got up from the bed while making my way out the door. "Oh and Kendall," I turned around to look at her. "I always thought you and Ethan looked like a good couple. "When I reached the door I looked back to take a glimpse of Kendall."

She was looking down at her fingers and smiling. I walked over to my room and set up my sheets on me bed. I sat at the edge of the bed and laid flat on my back.

"Ally…"

Ally's POV

I handed the bag of drum sticks to the costumer, "here you go sir have a good day." I turned around to see Trish smiling at me.

"You ok there?" She jumped of the counter and crossed her arms. "You haven't talked about him at least once in the past hour."

"So is that I crime?" I took a magazine and started to walk to the magazine rack while Trish followed me. "But he is cute how come you aren't talking about him?" I looked at her. "I have a boyfriend you know"

"So Dallas doesn't know him he's practically oblivious to everything." She said. "Dallas isn't oblivious to everything." She looked at me like she wanted me to think again about what I said. "Ok maybe a few things but still."

"Ally it doesn't mean you can't have a tiny crush on someone else." Trish said. "I don't like him ok, I mean he is attractive in a way but I don't like him. "  
"ok ok whatever you say…" she turned around going up the stairs. "You totally like him" she whispered high enough for me to here. I rolled my eyes at her statement

Ally POV

I walked home in the cold fall night. Just as I was about to walk inside my house I took in the sight of a moving truck. "someone's probably moving in." I said to myself. I walked inside my house and instantly smelled my favorite meal. "Mmmm hamburgers tonight" I said as I walked through the open door to the kitchen. I saw my mom smile "the dawson recipe" now you might be thinking how can hamburgers be different from the way my mom makes it? Hers are just amazing she got it from her mom and im soon going to learn it to.

"yes!" I said. "haha it will be done when your father gets home" she turned the hamburger patty over.

I walked upstairs to my room and put my sweater on my bed. I opened up my drawer and took out my journal.

I had so many ideas for songs I just needed to write them down.

**_Im sorry I stopped there I just have like no more ideas and I have writers block so I don't know if this story is going to go on._**


End file.
